


Tumba

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Gen, Gen Fic, General
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenía que volver para gritarle al viejo, en la cara, que era verdad, que existía, que siempre estuvo ahí, esperando por ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumba

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Si One Piece me perteneciera no estaría aquí haciendo un fanfic. Todo de Eiichiro Oda.
> 
>  _Feliz cumpleaños, Sanji =)._
> 
> * * *

Las despedidas siempre le habían costado. Unas cuantas lágrimas y mucha incomodidad. Por eso se fue sin decir nada, en plena noche y aprovechando el ligero aventón. Igual, los demás lo intuyeron. Sanji ya había cumplido su sueño después de todo, ¿qué otro motivo podía retenerlo en la tripulación?

Pensó en quedarse en aquel mítico lugar, hacer del All Blue su hogar. Los aldeanos de las islas en su alrededor eran cordiales, y las muchachas hermosas, pero antes tenía que regresar. Tenía que volver para gritarle al viejo, en la cara, que era verdad, que existía, que siempre estuvo ahí, esperando por ellos.

Y todas esas veces que se les habían reído, sin saber lo que simbolizaba para ellos creer en el All Blue, no significarían nada junto al sentimiento que le colmaría al ver la expresión en el rostro del viejo. Sólo pensaba en llegar y decirle que sí, que aquello a lo que se habían aferrado con uñas y dientes, ese mito en el cual creyeron y que les salvó la vida, existía en el inmenso mundo.

Fue ver el Baratie a lo lejos y sentir que la vista se le nublaba a la par que una nostálgica sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios. ¿Hacía cuanto había partido? Parecía ser ayer, apenas ayer cuando lo vio al viejo desde la baranda del piso superior, ahogando el patético llanto, pidiéndole que se cuide.

—Ey, ¿bajas aquí?

Sanji volvió en sí con la pregunta del mercader, asintió y esperó a que la barca estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para dar un salto.

—Gracias por el aventón —saludó escuetamente, sin mirar al hombre.

Así había logrado llegar, de barco en barco. Le había tomado cerca de un mes retornar. Cada noche, sumido en hondas reflexiones, sin poder quitar de su mente la magnificencia del All Blue, con su agua cristalina, cuya transparencia permitía apreciar los peces que podían surcar todos los mares. Era un sueño hecho realidad; y todo eso se le mezclaba con el extraño sentimiento que lo invadía, la urgencia por llegar y lograr el cometido.

Devolverle aunque sea de esa forma, un poco, sólo un poco, de todo lo que Zeff había hecho por él.

Dio unos pasos sobre la madera cuando logró juntar coraje, llegó ante la puerta sorprendiéndose de que estuviera cerrada. Calma… el Baratie se erguía imponente en el vasto mar, pero con una calma que calaba los huesos. Se quedó un instante ante dicha puerta, observando la misma como si esta pudiera hablarle y darle la respuesta que en ese momento le inquietaba tanto.

Apagó el cigarrillo bajo la suela del zapato e ingresó vacilante; como si no fuera su casa, como si tuviera que pedir permiso, o como si, tan sólo, tuviera miedo.

Y a los ojos humedecidos, se le sumaba una inoportuna presión en la garganta, que al menos le servía para sofocar el llanto. La imagen eran dantesca, desoladora y triste: las sillas sobre las mesas, el polvo cubriendo todo y la oscuridad parcial alimentándose de cada recoveco. Las cortinas cerradas no permitían que la luz del sol iluminase el sitio, aquel lugar que por tanto tiempo había considerado su hogar.

Lucía muerto, más que abandonado. No había vida, no había gritos; ni exclamaciones, ni comensales degustando los mejores platos. Frenó ante su propio cartel de recompensa, y sonrió de medio lado. _Pierna negra_ … no, si hasta eso le debía al viejo.

Llegó a la cocina y los encontró. Los hombres dejaron de discutir entre ellos para reparar en la figura de Sanji. Parecía que estaban viendo a un fantasma, tardaron en reaccionar y fue Carne el primer en soltar palabra:

—¡Tsk, hasta que te dignaste a aparecer, sabandija!

—Cállate, masa deforme —sonrió, sin poder evitar ocultar la emoción que le daba volver a ver a ese bastardo.

Recibió un fuerte abrazo de parte de Carne, que simulaba ser un supuesto escarmiento por haberlo llamado _gordo_.

Patty, en cambio, se mantuvo callado y taciturno, hasta que Sanji lo miró y logró entender el mensaje que sus ojos escondían tras esos espantosos lentes negros.

—Tengo hambre —musitó el Mugiwara. —Cocíname algo.

—No soy tu puta sirvienta —refunfuñó el aludido para, igualmente, ponerse de pie y cocinarle con entusiasmo.

El reclamo no tardó en oírse de nuevo: ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en aparecer? ¿Por qué no había estado ahí para evitar que el Baratie se convirtiese en lo que se había convertido? Ninguno de los tres parecía ser capaces de abrir la boca, sea para preguntar, reprochar, o dar la evidente respuesta a la que Sanji, ya se había mentalizado, iba a recibir.

Carne no estaba seguro de eso, si era momento o si en verdad estaba preparado para escucharlo, pero al final lo dijo, porque lo tenía que decir, y retrasarlo no hacía más que aletargar la amargura. Sin embargo decirlo en voz en alta fue más estremecedor de lo que osó sospechar. Ni siquiera pudo mirarlo a los ojos:

—Ya estaba viejo, igual.

Sanji se puso de pie y buscó con cierta prisa los cigarrillos. La mano le temblaba. Lo encendió luego de varios intentos fallidos, sin quitar la vista del trozo monótono de mar que podía verse a través de la ventana.

—¿Cuándo murió?

—Hace cinco meses —contestó Patty, dándole la espalda y simulando estar terminando de cocinar algo que ya estaba listo. Llevó un mano hacia los ojos, secándose con disimulo debajo de los lentes.

La frente del rubio dio contra el vidrio y cerró los ojos tragando saliva. El cigarrillo se deslizó de sus dedos, hasta caer en el suelo.

—Viejo de mierda —murmuró, apretando los labios. —¿Justo ahora se viene a morir? —se rascó la incipiente barbilla, para después llevar esa mano a la nuca en un intento vano por consolarse, incapaz de poder controlar su propio cuerpo, con ansias de agarrar todo a patadas, de despertarlo del mundo de los muertos, sólo para mandarlo a la mierda y matarlo de nuevo—Justo cuando lo encuentro… el vejo de mierda se viene a morir —chistó, sintiendo que ya no podía retener esa lágrima—No… si hasta en eso me jode —miró a Carne con dureza, pero que se debilitaba ante la expresión en sus ojos; podía ver con claridad el esfuerzo sobre humano que realizaba para no quebrar en llanto—Me lo hizo a propósito, pudo haberse muerto antes o después. Pero no… no podía esperarme. —Llevó las manos a la cintura y tomó aire. Se sentía mareado, se sentó en la silla al mismo tiempo que Patty le colocaba el plato en la mesa, frente a él.

Sentía el estomago revuelto, pero no quería despreciar la comida. La guardó tal como estaba en la heladera, luego de estar observándola durante unos largos y angustiosos minutos, como si esta pudiera comunicarle algún mensaje.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

—Tu cuarto, y el del jefe… —murmuró Patty después del denso silencio—quedaron tal cual, no los hemos tocado.

—¿Qué paso con todos? ¿Por qué el Baratie está cerrado?

—Se fueron. —Carne negó con la cabeza—Después de que Zeff murió, uno a uno se fueron marchando —Alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. —Sólo quedamos Patty y yo.

—Este es nuestro hogar —dijo el aludido, con un deje de orgullo en la mirada—, es el hogar del jefe, si nos íbamos… —Dejó la oración sin formar porque era evidente.

Si ellos se iban, ¿quién recibiría a Sanji? ¿Quién le daría la terrible noticia? ¿Quién le rogaría que volviera a hacer del restaurante aquello que una vez el Baratie fue? Sanji se puso de pie, sin decir nada, y subió las escaleras con lentitud.

Todo era recuerdo, cada peldaño de esa escalera, cada trozo de madera que Zeff había comprado con todo lo ganado en sus días de gloria pirata. Todo era recuerdo, incluso el viejo mismo.

Observó el cuarto, sumido en la misma calma que colmaba todo el Baratie, cubierto también de polvo y de la presencia imborrable y metafórica de Zeff. La cama estaba armada, la pata de palo a un costado y sobre la mesa, un cofre. Se acercó a él, pues era lo único que no reconocía de él; y creyendo que estaba solo, intentó llorar.

Era extraño, pero no podía. Tan grande era el dolor que no podía materializarlo en lágrima, tan grande era la frustración y el enojo de haber llegado cinco meses tarde, que no podía hacer otra cosa más que tocar los objetos que le habían pertenecido a Zeff, como si se tratara de Zeff mismo.

Se había ido, eso era innegable, pero Sanji sentía que el viejo todavía estaba ahí. Sin ir más lejos, el mismo Baratie era el viejo. El sudor derramado, el esfuerzo de Zeff, se encontraba en cada trozo de madera que componía ese barco-restaurante. Como si se tratara de una pieza más, una pieza que sin dudas, para Sanji, era irremplazable.

—No sabíamos que hacer…

La voz de Carne a sus espaldas le hizo voltear de golpe, en sus manos tenía el cofre, que volvió a mirar intuyendo acertadamente lo que era: las cenizas del viejo, o de lo que el viejo había sido en carne y hueso.

—Todos pensaban que lo mejor era que descansase en el mar —Patty apareció bajo el dintel de la puerta, junto a su colega—, pero no estábamos muy seguros.

—Hubo una fuerte pelea —continuó Carne mirando a Patty para que secundase sus palabras.

—Sí, al final nos pusimos de acuerdo: te esperaríamos a ti para decidirlo.

Sanji dejó la pequeña caja sobre la mesa y se sentó en la cama haciendo que el polvo volase como volutas en el aire, podía verlo gracias al reflejo que se filtraba por la ventana, reparada a duras penas luego de que Luffy la hubiera ensanchado. Cerró los ojos… le debía tanto, a tantas personas. Sin Luffy, nunca hubiera hallado el All Blue.

—Quiero estar solo —dijo sin remordimientos.

—Antisocial de mierda —bramó Carne haciendo una mueca de desagrado, para después dar la vuelta y marcharse. Patty se quedó unos segundos en el lugar, mirando el cambio en Sanji, no sólo a un nivel físico.

Dolía, dolía verlo… pero Patty había tenido al menos cinco meses para hacerse a la idea de que sería difícil, sólo que no imagino cuán difícil. Al final se marchó por donde Carne se había ido, dejándolo solo como había exigido.

Sanji permaneció en el cuarto del viejo, mirando a través del ojo de buey la nada. No quería pensar, no quería recordar, pero cuanto más se empecinaba menos lo conseguía. Pasó tanto tiempo allí que el sol dejó de filtrarse a través del hueco y el cielo se ennegreció, oscureciendo la habitación.

Seguía sin poder llorar, aunque lo sintiese en el alma. Nunca había reparado en lo mucho que quería al viejo. Sí, le estaba agradecido: le había salvado la vida, le había dado algo en qué creer, un lugar en donde vivir, y algo de lo que valerse por su propia cuenta; pero él no se lo había pedido.

No le había pedido tampoco que fuera una figura paterna para él… pero lo había sido, y recién reparaba en el detalle.

—Viejo de mierda… nunca te pedí eso —reclamó en la oscuridad, sintiendo que el llanto era inminente—, ni que me salvases la vida, ni que me diera todo lo que me diste durante toda mi juventud —tragó saliva—, ni que me enseñaras a cocinar mejor de lo que ya lo hacía, ni que me enseñaras a usar la pierna como si de un arma se tratase, ni que me hicieras creer en un cuento… no te pedí nada de eso —no dudaba que hubiera estado mejor, no dudaba que de no haber conocido a Zeff, en primer lugar no estaría vivo, pero aun más importante, no sentiría ese dolor en el pecho, que le oprimía y ahogaba al punto de no saber si era físico o sólo sentimental—, pero gracias.

Se puso de pie, sin embargo no abrió la puerta que horas antes Patty había cerrado. La pateó con tal fuerza que las astillas volaron hasta caer sobre los dos fisgones. Había sido una vacua manera de exteriorizar ese dolor, de poder descargar la furia que sentía por haber llegado tarde.

—¡¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer ustedes dos? —reclamó Sanji sin amedrentarse por la mirada asesina de Carne. —¡Vayan a hacer la cena!

Los dos, sin decir nada, dieron la vuelta y caminaron hasta la cocina para ponerse cuanto antes con la preparación de la comida. Sanji entonces caminó hasta su antiguo cuarto, recordando que había dejado el bolso junto a la puerta; pero cuando llegó, lo vio sobre su cama.

Lo primero sería quitar el polvo para al menos tener un lugar decente donde dormir. No tenía muchas ganas de acomodar el sitio, pero debía hacerlo. A duras penas hizo la cama con sabanas limpias que consiguió de la lavandería y se recostó en ella a la espera de que lo llamasen para cenar. Seguía sin tener hambre.

Por fortuna no lo fueron a buscar, así que tuvo horas de sobra para lamentarse lo que le quedaba por lamentar, y pensar fríamente lo que debía hacer, o lo que quería hacer. No era tan difícil de suponer el camino a tomar.

Cuando Sanji apareció en la cocina con los ojos enrojecidos, la mirada cansada y cara de pocos amigos, fue Patty quien lo preguntó:

—¿Ya pensaste que vas a hacer?

El rubio asintió con calma y caminó hasta la olla para ver lo que había para comer, pero recordó el plato que había dejado en la heladera y fue en su búsqueda para calentárselo, mientras trataba de dar con las palabras correctas que resumiesen lo que en ese momento era su cabeza.

—El Baratie va a seguir trabajando.

—¡¿Con nosotros tres? —exclamó Carne, eso era una locura, no obstante entendía el sentimiento de Sanji. El restaurante era la vida del viejo, mientras siguiese funcionando, era como si Zeff aún estuviera vivo, al menos de manera figurada. —¡Pendejo, ¿tienes una idea de…?

—¡Va a seguir trabajando! —impuso sin tapujos. —Así tenga que hacerlo solo.

—¡Ja! —Ironizó Patty con una sonrisa socarrona—, ¿y cómo vas a hacer? ¿Cocinar, atender las mesas, limpiar?

—No me importa cómo, lo voy a hacer —la seriedad con la que lo había dicho, más la mirada férrea, les dio la pauta de que Sanji lo había pensado el tiempo necesario como para darse cuenta de que era una locura, pero por eso mismo estaba tan seguro, y lo iba a hacer a como dé lugar.

—Estás loco… —susurró Patty.

—Si ustedes quieren irse, por mi bien… me da igual.

—Imbécil —bramó Carne—, ¡yo de aquí no me voy! Esta es mi casa.

—Además solo no podrás —insistió el otro cocinero, sobrador—, y también es mi casa.

No iban a dejar ese lugar, no iban a dejar el sueño del viejo tirado, ni a Sanji peleándola solo por sacar a flote el Baratie.

—Encontraremos nuevos cocineros… a los mejores.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Carne con sorpresa—Estás idiota, Sanji… los únicos que podían llegar a querer trabajar con nosotros, se han ido…

—En el Grand Line, hay muchos piratas y muchos cocinero… —no había necesidad de que fueran piratas, la gente en el Grand Line estaba preparada para cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento.

—¡¿Quieres mover el Baratie hacia el Grand Line? —Patty se puso de pie, con el corazón en la boca—¡Estás demente de verdad!

—Parto mañana a primera hora —en ese momento recordó a Nami con sentida emoción. Lo poco que sabía de navegación, era gracias a ella.

—¡Pero atravesar el Grand Line…! —bramó Carne aferrándose de la cabeza como si esta se fuera a caer en cualquier momento—¡El barco no va a resistirlo!

—No me importa… parto mañana, vienen si quieren… y si no se bajan, me da igual, ya les dije.

Con sinceridad le daba igual, si el barco se destrozaba intentando llegar, le daba igual… pero al menos intentarlo o morir en el intento. Lo llevaría hacia donde estaba el All Blue y lo anclaría allí para comenzar de nuevo.

Patty siguió quejándose sabiendo, al igual que Carne, que seguirían a Sanji y al Baratie hasta el fin del mundo; incluso sabiendo cuales podían ser las consecuencias. No tenían otra cosa, no tenían otro lugar, ni a donde ir, ni que hacer.

En efecto, la travesía comenzó de inmediato y les tomó cerca de seis meses, con sufridos contratiempos, llegar hasta el lugar. Debieron valerse de los mejores carpinteros para poder mantener el barco a flote. No fue fácil, pero Sanji ya había estado allí, sabía cómo lidiar con sus aguas, conocía el lugar y tenía muchos aliados, gente en cada isla que no dudaba en tenderle una mano, como si le debieran algo importante. Asimismo tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar cualquier adversidad.

Fueron seis meses en los que Carne y Patty descubrieron que podían depositar sus vidas en las manos del rubio, por mucho que les costase reconocerlo.

La pequeña berenjena había crecido, se había hecho fuerte, en todo sentido y no sólo en el aspecto externo. Qué orgulloso se hubiera sentido Zeff al verlo de la forma en la que ellos dos podían apreciarlo.

Durante la dura travesía, Sanji se mantuvo taciturno y recluido; fiel centinela del cofre que encerraba la última esencia carnal del viejo. Él ya no se maravillaba con los secretos del Grand Line, no se asustaba de los reyes marinos ni se desconcertaba antes las aguas traicioneras, por eso no compartía la misma emoción que sus dos compañeros de viaje.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver la primera conmoción en el rubio, un intento de sonrisa, un brillo en los ojos que no era más que orgullo. Se acercó a la proa con la caja en la mano y la abrió. El viento podía jugarle una mala pasada, así que la soltó, y el contenido se fue desperdigando en la claridad del agua, hasta que se perdió de vista.

—Ya está Zeff… ya llegamos —murmuró al mar—, este será nuestro hogar ahora, el All Blue.

Y por fin, la primera lágrima, logró nacer. Esa noche lloró todo lo que no había podido llorar apenas se enteró de la noticia; pero no era tristeza, al menos ya no.

Era la única manera que Sanji había encontrado para poder devolverle al viejo todo el esfuerzo y la confianza que había depositado en él; poder decirle, aunque fuera de manera tácita, eso que había querido decirle en vida.

Y el Baratie, que parecía agonizar meses atrás, se lleno de vida otra vez. Carne y Patty recuperaron sus energías, parecían muertos que habían vuelto a la vida. No era agradable trabajar bajo el yugo de Sanji, pero no podían negar que ahora él era el jefe… le correspondía.

Tuvieron nuevos empleados, y clientes hambrientos. Tuvieron visitas inesperadas, que llenaron de alegría el barco. Luffy volvió a romper la ventana, al estrellarse desde lo lejos por la emoción que sintió al haber encontrado, después de tanta búsqueda, a su cocinero fugado; pero no lo retó por dejar la tripulación sin consultarle.

La travesía, al final de cuentas, había terminado para todos y ninguno había dejado su sueño sin cumplir.

La vida y la muerte —en todos los planos— es un ciclo inevitable. Todo llega a su fin tarde o temprano. Etapas que se cierran y nuevas que se abren, motivándolo a uno a seguir adelante, pese a todos los reveses que pueda haber en el camino.

Unir los puntos —como se le dice— y darse cuenta de la figura formada: Sin Luffy, él nunca hubiera hallado el All Blue. Por eso no se arrepentía de nada, ni de haber dejado al viejo para seguir a ese loco capitán con sombrero de paja, ni de haber llegado tarde. Porque después de todo, lo había encontrado. Zeff podía descansar en paz.

 **Fin**

 _Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ya, sé que soy una perra: como regalo de cumpleaños para Sanji-kyun es muy triste *O*, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta historia._


End file.
